


A Sudden Change! The Avengers Kick ***! [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hill has to hold him up so he can see the console, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, avengerkink prompt, he still has an eyepatch, some language, the avengers as senshi, tony is a lech, you don't see him here but Fury is Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Sudden Change! The Avengers Kick ***!" by cauldronofdoom</p>
<p>"The villain of the week has been watching anime. Clint is trying not to be amused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Change! The Avengers Kick ***! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cauldronofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sudden Change! The Avengers Kick ***!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446580) by [cauldronofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom). 



Length: 3:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20sudden%20change!%20the%20avengers%20kick%20ass!.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I....might have had a little too much fun reading all the Avengers' senshi attacks. (NO BB!TRISH DEFINITELY DID NOT RUN AROUND PRETENDING TO BE A SAILOR SENSHI, DEFINITELY NOT.)


End file.
